The Team Again
by ChaosOfAButterfly
Summary: The team's back together again- Cobal's orders. But their job is not what it seems. And when Nash shows up with a new team, one that seems familiar, their job gets even harder. In a world full of lies, deceit, and buried secrets, who is really who they say they are? And what secrets lay just under the surface? Bad summary. No slash! Rated for paranoia.
1. The Last Job

The Team Again

Chapter 1: The Last Job

**11.20.13: I was displeased with this story, and needed to revise it. Again. **

**1.21.14: I am revising it again. I'm completely redoing it so that it's way better. **

Oo0oO

If you're zipping down the freeway at about 85 mph, it's probably not a good idea to be talking on the phone- in some places, it's even illegal. However, that did not stop one certain suited man inside a black Porsche, who was driving down a freeway in Paris.

"We got a new job offer." Arthur spoke calmly into the phone, even though he was worried. He was the point man, and it was his job to remain a calm façade at all times, not matter how panicked he may feel. As hard as it may be, he knew that Dom needed it. "It's one we can't refuse- it's from Cobal. They're saying they won't kill us if we succeed this job. Cobb, I know you said you were done, but they know where I am. They went to my _apartment_. If they can find me, they'll find you, too. And Eames. And Ariadne." There's a moment of silence when he says Ariadne's name. Whatever emotions he may have for her, he knows Dom has a soft spot for the young architect, and did not want to involve her in anything overly dangerous.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone as Cobb thought about their options. He knew just as well as Arthur did that Cobal had them, and there was nothing they could do but comply. He still wanted to double check, though, and see if his point man had thought of anything. _"There's nothing we can do, is there?"_

"_No. Cobb…short of managing to vanish off the face of the Earth, there's nothing we can do." _Arthur hated being the bearer of bad news; a job he was often forced to do.

"_Where are you currently? Can you fly to LA?"_ Cobb said, resigned. He hated the idea of having to do another extraction (or worse, inception), but he couldn't let anything happen to his family- or to Arthur, who was practically family.

"_Yeah. We're going to need an architect and a forger, too. I called Eames, and I'm in Paris now to pick up Ariadne. We'll be in LA in a few days, then we can start planning. I'll tell you the details then. Cobal said one of their employees should be arriving in the LA area relatively soon, but that they're just there to make sure we're not gonna try and run. I can't honestly believe that they think we're that stupid though."_ He looked down at the map lying precariously on his lap before speaking again. "_Gotta go, this is my exit. Bye Cobb."_ Arthur said quickly.

"_I'll see about getting us a warehouse." _Cobb said, more to himself than to Arthur. _"Give my love to Ariadne, would you?"_ He said, a half smile forming as he thought about the fact that while Arthur only _called_ Eames, he wanted to go get Ariadne himself.

Arthur half-grinned. _"Sure, Cobb."_ He hung up at that. Cobb was on board. Not that he'd had much choice. None of them had. Cobal had specifically requested them. Now was not the time to think about Cobal's- rather specific- threats, though. Now it was time to go get Ariadne.

After a couple of turns down a long road, he pulled into one of the college's many parking lots, taking in the whole of the college. It was huge, with beautiful architecture and dramatic archways. How he supposed to find her inside that giant campus, he didn't know. He wondered how Cobb had found her, and, at remembering that, he knew what to do. He'd go to see Miles. Miles was close to Ariadne- he'd be able to find her. With newfound determination, he set off, stopping not 5 feet later when he realized something important. He had no idea where Miles's classroom or office was located. "Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Can I help you?" A girl asked him. She was a pretty little thing, slight, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked like what Arthur imagined Phillipa would look like when she grew up.

"Yes. I'm trying to find Professor Miles. Do you know where his classroom is?" Arthur didn't bother paying much attention to the girl in front of him; instead, he glanced around the college, attempting to find some sort of directory.

"Are you a student here?" She asked him in that innocent seductress way that only very sweet, pretty looking girls can achieve, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. He sighed.

"Hey Claire, who're you-_Arthur_!" Ariadne, walking up to talk to the blonde girl, stopped mid sentence, a large grin stretching across her face as she noticed Arthur. She finished walking up, stopping next to Claire, her grin never fading.

"You know him?" The girl, Claire- both looking and sounding put out that Ariadne had interrupted her flirt session- put a hand on her (now) jutted out hip. She was not answered, however, as Arthur immediately closed the distance between himself and Ariadne.

"There you are. We need to talk." Arthur grabbed Ariadne's arm and pulled her away from the blonde girl- Claire- making sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Listen, we have new job. And before you say anything, you need to here this. Remember the company Cobal, that Cobb and I worked for before the Fischer job?" At her nod he continued. "They contracted us for this job. We don't have any choice. They knew where everyone but Eames was- they had me contact him. They said they would killed everyone we cared about if we didn't do this for them." At her ever growing incredulous look, he shook his head sadly, grimacing. "Ari, they're the type of company that could murder all their employees and get away with it. They will not hesitate to kill all of us." She stared at him wide-eyed as she realized what this meant for her.

"They know where I am?" She asked, her voice shaking ever so slightly as they stopped walking.

"Yes." Arthur confirmed.

"And they're going to kill me if we don't do this job?" Her voice was quieted, as if she thought that if she spoke too loud they would hear her.

Arthur nodded.

"Are we going to LA?" She asked, her voice back to normal, a slight shake being the only thing giving away her nervousness.

Again, Arthur nodded. "Yes. Our flight leaves in a few hours. You have one. Go home and pack."

Oo0oO

"So….who's the mark?" Ariadne asked Arthur as they boarded the plane. "I think, giving we have a 10 hour flight ahead of us, we have enough time that you can tell me."

"That's the weird thing. They didn't give us _any_ information about our mark. Nothing. Not even a name." Arthur sighed, putting their bags in the overhead container as they took their seats.

"Really? Doesn't that seem suspicious?" Ariadne asked, frowning.

Arthur nodded. "Yeah."

Oo0oO

The warehouse was large, the walls and floor made out of concrete. It had windows near the roof, which were the main source of light. The walls met at an angled roof, like you would imagine a barn would have. The whole thing seemed stereotypical and clique and just not professional.

"Eames is here already, along with our friend from Cobal." Was Dom's greeting to Arthur and Ariadne as they walked into the warehouse. "His name is Smith."

"Smith, huh?" Arthur strolled in and looked around. The warehouse had several desks (one for each of them), a few lawn chairs set up around a table, and a PASIV. "So..what are we extracting for?"

"You aren't." The man named Smith said.

Oo0oO

** A/N (11.20.13): I edited the chapter a bit. **

** 1.22.14: I edited it even more.**


	2. Cobal

** A/N (11.20.13): I literally read my original author note, face palmed, and deleted it. I was such an immature brat when I wrote this story (like 2 years ago). Anyways….revised!**

** 2.1.14: Edited. Again. Cause even last year I was a moron. **

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, we're not going to be extracting? Isn't that what you hired us for?" Dom asked, glaring at Smith. The rest of the team immediately tensed up, worried. Smith simply smirked, arms crossed, and explained.<p>

"Yeah, sure. But we wanna be sure we're getting the best we can, so first you have to play a little game. A competition of sorts. You're familiar with Mr. Johnson's team, I presume?" Smith asked smugly, smirking at the now fuming extractor.

"We're competing with Johnson's team of pathetic rejects?" Eames asked, rolling his eyes. "They can't possibly be better than us."

"They are the other best team. Now you're all coming with me to Cobal's base...or do I have to force you?" and, before anyone could react, Smith had pulled out a gun and, grabbing her hair and pointing his gun at Ariadne. "You don't want to be responsible for the death of this pretty little lady, do you? 'Cause my orders were bring in Cobb and Arthur in. Your team was optional. We can always find you new ones, after all." Smith smirked. "Your pick."

Arthur, Cobb, Eames stared at the man in horror, Eames swearing a few choice words. Smith's smile only grew bigger.

"I'm waiting."

Cobb, Arthur, and Eames all shared all look, then nodded, resigned.

"Good. I'll need your weapons."

* * *

><p>"Get out and put your hands up." Smith said as the driver pulled to a stop. Looking around, Arthur could see that they were at the edge of a city, inside the ear empty parking garage of a large building.<p>

As soon as they got out of the car, the whole team was handcuffed and dragged through the building to the elevator. When they finally got to the top floor, they were pulled through what looked to be an office building, down a hallway with glass walls on either side. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door, which one of the men knocked on.

"Come in." The voice came from inside the room, and was masculine and deep.

Upon entering, the room, the team discovered four chairs, behind which a large desk sat in front of a window, which covered the whole far wall. Adjacent to the chairs at the desk was another larger, leather chair, and in the chair was a gray haired middle-aged man. "Hello there. Boys, I thought I said handcuffs weren't necessary. After all, we do have the hostages." He smirked.

As soon as the handcuffs were removed, each team member was force into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"What hostages?" Cobb asked darkly.

"Why, one for each of you. Mr. Cobb, we have James and Phillipa- very sweet kids." The man slid a photo to Dom, who took one look at it and clenched his fists, glowering darkly. "We aren't barbarians, so we haven't hurt them- yet. And if you cooperate, we won't have to hurt them. For you, Mr. Eames, we nabbed your girlfriend, Jules." Another picture was slid across, and if looks could kill, the man across from them would be dead. "That crazy girl actually bit one of my subordinates." Eames smirked. That sounded like his girl. "For the dear Ariadne we have a dear friend, Grace Winters." Another picture. Ariadne glared. "She was rather easy to get. And for Arthur…"

"You can't have anyone for me. All the people you would use are in this room." Arthur smirked knowingly. His smirk disappeared at the man's next words.

"Except, dear Arthur, you and I both know that that's a lie. So, after a great deal of tracking, we found him." Arthur was growing increasingly agitated. _No way_ had they found him. "It took a lot of effort. The man changes his name a lot. Uses fake ideas, fake credit cards. Creates a new life for himself every time. Eventually, though, he grew sloppy. So we caught him. A Mr. Remy Law. Your step brother. The only family member you kept in contact with after you joined the army. He was hard to catch. Killed several of my subordinates before we managed to nab him." Another picture was slid across.

"Fuck you." Came out of Arthur's mouth before he could stop himself- before he could compose himself. Then again, even if he'd been able to, he wasn't sure he would.

"Ahhh, so you do care about him. Good. So you'll all cooperate?" The man leaned back in his chair, a knowing smile crossing his face.

Dull nods from the team. They all looked defeated- Arthur especially.

"Good. Then you each all speak to the hostages." The photos were grabbed, and the team was pulled up and led down the hall to a locked door, which lead to a staircase going down.

At the bottom were several doors. They were taken to the last one. It was opened, to reveal four more doors. Each one had a tag on it with names. The last door had not only the first lock, but several heavy-duty bolts.

The guard stopped at the first door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (11.20.13): ….Remy's FC is Jude Law. **


	3. Hostages

**A/N (11.20.13): It's literally painful to read my author notes.**

**2.1.14**

* * *

><p>Inside the room were James and Phillipa. Both were reading children's books. The room itself had a cream colored shag carpet, blue walls, and bean-bag chairs with lamps positioned over them. The children were each in a chair, looking, for the most part, content. That changed, however, when they heard the door open.<p>

"DADDY!" James tackle-hugged Dom. Phillipa, too, ran up and hugged her father.

"You're on a job, right Daddy?" Phillipa asked softly.

"Yeah. But this is the last job." Cobb promised, smiling at his daughter.

"I'll leave you to it. Knock in the door when you're done." The guard walked out.

* * *

><p>"Alright. You're Eames, right?" the guard guided Eames to Jules's door. "This bitch yours?"<p>

"Fuck you." Eames strolled inside, grinning at the red-haired girl pacing the room. Jules's room was boring, with a cot, stack of books, plain grey walls, and grey cement floor.

"Hey Eames. These fuckers gonna let me out anytime soon?" Jules's voice was pretty, soft yet sharp at the same time.

"Not now, baby, but they will when the job's done."

"Promise me something." Jules stared at him.

"Anything. Anything for you, darling."

"Promise this is the last job." Jules stared at him hard.

"...After this, I'll boy do safer jobs. I'll get a real job. We can live together. But if Arthur needs me- needed me like he did this time- then I have to do it. But only for Arthur. Otherwise, this is the last job."

Jules nodded, knowing it was the best she'd get. "Alright."

* * *

><p>The guard led Ariadne into Grace's room. Ariadne immediately hugged the girl, who burst into tears. "W-what's going on? These people just c-came to my house and t-took me and threw me in a car with this man- well he was young but still like in his twenties and was being restrained and they were beating him up and they locked me up and n-now…" She trailed off, crying into Ariadne's shoulder. "Are they going to kill me?"<p>

"Shhh…they aren't going to kill you. You need to be good. They'll let you go soon. It's for my job- the one I disappeared for before? You remember?" Grace nodded. "Well these people need me and my team to do a job. When it's done, we can all go home."

"B-but why do they need me?"

"…These are bad people, Gracie. They need to be sure my friends and I do the job. But we will, and they'll let you go. Kay?"

"Don't do any more jobs after this…" Grace looked into Ariadne's eyes, trusting her completely.

"I can't promise anything. I'm sorry, I just cannot be sure that this will be my last job."

"That's fine. Just, I don't want anything to happen to you or me." Grace looked down.

"It's just these people. Everyone else is trustworthy." Ariadne promised, not quite sure if she even believe that sentiment.

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>Smith glared at Arthur. "I cannot believe this. I have to let you go in there." Smith swung the door open, pulling out a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. "In you go. I'm gonna stand here and monitor, make sure you aren't gonna try and free him."<p>

Arthur shrugged and strolled into the room, wincing at the state of Remy.

"Hey…I know I look bad, but don't give me that look. I got careless. I should've stopped using the same names. I was lazy, didn't wanna make another set. My fault." Remy had a slight British accent, but not like Eames. His was from years of living in Britain as an adult, not from growing up there.

"Of course it's my fault. It's _my _job. Had I not taken this job, you wouldn't be here!" Arthur argued.

"Ah...but you see, that's not true. I managed to...ummm...piss off Cobal before you?" Remy grinned apologetically, a slight smirk on his face.

Arthur sighed. "Of course. By the way, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? How do you think I am! Of course I'm okay." Remy grinned, managing to look please even when shackled to a chair, covered in cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Whatever you say, Remy."

"Are they gonna let me out any time soon, or am I gonna stay here for a while?"

"You're going to be here there until the jobs done...then they should let you go- though, if you did piss them off, they may want to keep you." Arthur grimaced.

"Yay." Remy grinned tightly, his voice full of sarcasm. "Just what I'd hoped for."

* * *

><p>After they'd all been brought back up to the top level, Johnson's team came in. And there was one thing that made Cobb and Arthur do a double take.<p>

"Nash?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -_-**


	4. Johnson

The Team Again

Chapter 4: Johnson's Team

**Wolfie-chan: VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL! And my tenth reviewer will get even more virtual cookies! I have seven reviews! HAPPINESS!**

**You people should watch Mars Attacks! It's a Tim Burton film. If you do watch it, know that Richie is played by Lukas Haas, who happens to be Nash! But he's way likable in Mars Attacks! Ah ah ah! (that's how the aliens talk) Life is good.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it…it's still Christopher Nolan's…grrr...but I do own a copy of the movie. **

**Claimer: I own Remy, Jules, and Grace. Oh, and the idea. And Johnson's team minus Nash (and Johnson's stupid stupidness ;)**

**Wolfie-chan: I've been working on this forever now. I'm sorry it took so long. I started it Sep. 8****th****. **

**Also, who saw Warrior? I went to see it. It was really good, but kind of sad. Btw, the guy who plays Tommy is Tom Hardy, who plays Eames. I liked him and felt bad for him.**

**5/21/12: I have changed a lot!**

Oo0oO

After they'd all been brought back up to the top level, Johnson's team came in. And there was one thing that made Cobb and Arthur do a double take.

As they glanced around the room, it would at first appear to be normal. There was a tall, black ahired man with green eyes, who seemed to be arguing with a shorter, stockier red-head. There were also to other men; one was blonde, and was lounging on the windowsill, watching the city, while the other was sitting in an armchair, smirking at Dom's team. It was this man that made Arthur and Dom look shocked.

"Nash?"

"Hello Arthur, Dom. Why are you so surprised? Had you hoped Cobal killed me?" Nash's smirk grew bigger.

"Of course we did." Arthur glared, leaning against the doorway. Eames stood slightly behind him, while Dom and Ari walked into the room.

"I thought so…after all, you left me to die!" Nash hissed, standing up.

"You betrayed us to Saito in the hopes he would save you!" Dom yelled back, walking toward Nash.

"How does it feel to only get our leftovers, Johnson?" Arthur smirked, turning his attention to the black haired man, who immediately stopped arguing in order to turn to Arthur. He was cut off, however, by the red-head.

He glared at Arthur. "Nash is perfectly adequate. Though, I can see why you'd prefer her." A nod at Ariadne. "Care to trade?" He smirked, leering at Ariadne.

"Is that all you think about, you bloody pervert? She's our Architect, not some idiot sex-toy girl." Eames glared at the red-head, but before the latter could form a retort, the door opened, revealing the same gray-ahired middle aged man from before, as well as the bodyguard 'Smith'.

"I am your employer, Erik Cobal. I've set up an extraction for you all to do on one of my employees. Whoever finishes first gets the job. The other team…well, I bet you can guess what happens. However, I came to inform you that Smith here," he motioned to the man beside him, "will be in charge." He immediately left, and Smith turned to glare at the group.

"I'll let you all introduce yourselves."

There were several moment of silence.

"…..well this is bloody awkward." Eames said. "I'm Eames, the forger. That's Arthur, our point man, Dom, the extractor, and Ariadne, our architect." He frowned, looking at Johnson's team. The red headed man looked familiar. Only he couldn't place who it was…

"….Johnson. That's Simms, the point man (blonde hair), Red, our forger (red-head), and you know Nash, our architect."

"Yes, we do." Dom nodded.

Arthur, at that point, came to a conclusion similar to Eames: Red seemed familiar. Only he couldn't remember…he felt like he should be able to remember. He glanced over at Dom to see if he recognized him, but from the look on his face, he didn't.

"Since you are all acquainted, you are supposed to come with me." Smith said. They followed him into another room, where there was a PASIV and several lawn chairs, along with several desks and papers. "There's all your information you need. You have 1 hour."

Oo0oO

After the hour had passed, an unconscious man and Cobal himself came into the room.

"Three members from each team can go under."

It was eventually decided that Eames, Dom, Arthur, Red, Johnson, and Nash were going under, while Simms and Ariadne had to stay up top.

"We will set the timer for 15 minutes; 3 hours should be long enough, and if you die you just wake up." Cobal set the timer as they put the needle in, soon, all 7 (the 6 of them and the unconscious man) were under. Simms went over to the windowsill, and Ari started to pace.

Oo0oO

The first thing Arthur noticed was he was with Eames and Dom. The second was they were both waking up. The third was that they were in an abandoned building. But he ignored all these facts when he came to the fourth: there was a commotion outside, along with gunfire. He was up and at the window before anyone reacted, checking the scene below. Johnson, Red, and Nash were shooting projections at will, making the job infinitely harder. He relayed the news to Dom and Eames. They came to the window. The former went to check the room, and the latter simply groaned. "Bloody hell, do they have to make everything so difficult?" He went looking for weapons, while Arthur stayed at the window, watching the havoc down below.

Oo0oO

** Wolfie-chan: Sorry it's so short and late. I needed to get this out. Also, my arm hurts really bad…strange…anyway, review or a.) no updates and b.) you will face the wrath of Sporky and Sporkette. **


	5. The Dream

The Team Again

Chapter 5: The Dream

**Wolfie-chan: YO! Wazzup, peoples? You should all watch the movie The Chronicles of Riddick. It's really good. Not much to say, I'm kind of just blathering on about nothing….YOU ALL NEED TO LISTEN TO 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. It's really good. Um…I'm gonna start another story soon, it's a Sherlock Holmes story…..you should all watch that movie….I'm just gonna stop blathering on now…you should all see the movie Warrior….it's good, but kind of sad….has a good ending though…**

**Dislclaimer: Don't own it…HEY! MAYBE THAT'S WHAT I'LL ASK FOR FOR MY BIRTHDAY! **

**Claimer: I own Johnson, Simms, Red, the idea, Remy Law, Grace Winters, and Jules Moore. **

**Wolfie-chan: Just a question….do any of you want something really specific to happen? Cause I only have a vague idea of where this is going, so if you have a suggestion, I might use it. Just a thought.**

**5/21/12: Kay, so I'm revising all the chapters, and I must admit, I don't like most of them..**

Oo0oO

_The first thing Arthur noticed was he was with Eames and Dom. The second was they were both waking up. The third was that they were in an abandoned building. Buy he ignored all these facts when he came to the fourth: there was a commotion outside, along with gunfire. He was up and at the window before anyone reacted, checking the scene below. Johnson, Red, and Nash were shooting projections at will, making the job infinitely harder. He relayed the news to Dom and Eames. They came to the window. The former went to check the room, and the latter simply groaned. "Bloody hell, do they have to make everything so difficult?" He went looking for weapons, while Arthur stayed at the window, watching the havoc down below. _

So far, the dream had been disturbingly quiet for Dom, Eames, and Arthur. All the projections were swarming Johnson and Red, and Nash had gone missing. Dom, Arthur, and Eames had only found one projection, and it had ignored them. They were starting to get suspicious, thinking Johnson had a plan. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was there were no safes, banks, or anything that would hold a secret. And Dom had a sinking suspicion he knew why.

"Where is the bloody safe?" Eames growled, frustrated at their lack of success.

Arthur frowned, then a look a realization came across his face. He looked over at Dom.

"Cobb…are you thinking what I'm thinking? Cause this seems strangely…familiar. Too much like the Robinson job for my liking." Arthur said cautiously.

"Yes…I do believe we are stuck in a memory lock."

"Which is..?" Eames asked, not getting why they seemed so grave.

"You can only get to the safe once one of the team members deepest, darkest memories has been unearthed and relived. This happened on another job…remember, Cobb?" Arthur frowned.

"How can I forget? Also, I do believe I know what Johnson's doing now." Dom stopped walking.

"What?"

"He's making us get the info. He's going to steal it from us once we have it. Memory locks are dangerous things.." Dom explained.

"Great, Just bloody great! Now what?"

"We find the start of the memory lock. The dream should have already picked one of us. Split up and walk in opposite directions for 5 minutes, then meet back here. Whoever the dream picked will be the one that doesn't come back. Then, you find whatever building you think their deepest, darkest memory would be in. That's where they, and the safe, will be. Got it?" Arthur explained, before starting to walk. They all agreed, and started moving.

Oo0oO

Simms looked at Smith. "Hey, are you supposed to monitor us the whole time?"

"Nope. I'm leaving now." He stalked off. Simms grinned, and turned to Ariadne, who was facing the window. He silently walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gave a start. "What..oh, it's just you. Did you need something?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah. I needed to do this." With that, Simms wrapped a tight arm around her stomach, pulled out his gun, and pointed it at her head. "We're gonna get the info from Cobb when he comes out, or he's not gonna have an architect anymore."

Oo0oO

While Eames was walking, his mind was racing. He was very, very scared. And not for himself- no, never for himself. He could face those memories any day. He was scared for Arthur. He knew what Arthur would have to face- and it wasn't pretty. So, when he got back to where they had been standing and saw Cobb, he swore. Loudly.

"Eames, we need to find Arthur."

"No shit. We need to find him fast. And I know what building he'd be in, what it looks like, where in it he'll be, and what will be happening.

"Care to elaborate?"

"….well, since you're going to see him, I might as well. He'd be in a short gray building. It'd have the label MDTC. Military Dream-share Training Center."

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: Duhduhduh! Cliffhanger! Stay tuned till next time! And R&R, or no finding out about the MDTC.**


	6. Waiting

The Team Again

Chapter 6: Waiting

**Wolfie-chan: Hey! I forgot to say last time, thank you to Dreamheart12. She was my tenth reviewer! Yay! Also, thanks to Legal-Assassin-006, who has reviewed for pretty much every chappie! Btw, who's excited for the movie The Avengers? I know I am! :D**

** Also, I meant to update sooner, but I'm now co-authoring a story with Dreamheart, so…..**

** Disclaimer:….not mine…...**

** Claimer: I own Remy Law, Jules Moore, Johnson's team (minus Nash), Grace Winters, the idea, and the idea of a memory loop. Oh, and I own Ben Robinson. :P And the MDTC. But I'm not proud of the last two.**

**5/21/12: Trying to update/change them all at once. This is easier than writing a chapter **

Oo0oO

"_No shit. We need to find him fast. And I know what building he'd be in, what it looks like, where in it he'll be, and what will be happening._

"_Care to elaborate?"_

"…_.well, since you're going to see him, I might as well. He'd be in a short gray building. It'd have the label MDTC. Military Dream-share Training Center."_

"That's his worst memory? His time in the military?" Cobb asked, skeptic. Eames nodded, and immediately started walking.

"Yeah. Cause Cobb, it wasn't like the normal military. It was….brutal. They trained loyalty into us. Unyielding loyalty. By torturing us. They tortured us in the dreams, and told us that it would end if we gave them specific info- info that others had given us. If we gave them the info, our trainers came down and tortured us. They also let us run rampant- anyone could do whatever the hell they wanted. It was chaos. But if your trainer decided they liked you- well, then you trained every day until Sunday. Sundays we got off. We trained from 6am till 5pm non-stop. Arthur- well, Arthur was a favorite. Demetri's favorite. Demetri was his trainer- my ex-trainer, since I'd finished and was kept on to help others- but anyway, Demetri was his trainer. And he trained him hard. It was…terrible. And to add onto that, the other boys were brutal. At one point they….they….they started sexually harassing him. I dragged them into a dream and did some things to them, told 'em I'd do the same in real life if they ever touched him again. They avoided him after that, but he just…he was so scared…it scarred him." Eames looked down, his voice cold as ice. "When he first came to the military, he was this fun-loving, open 18 year old boy. I was already 23, almost finished. I stayed on for him, really. He was an impressionable young boy, exactly what they wanted. When he finished, he was 23, I was 28. He was the point man you know now. There's barely any shades of the boy. It…they changed him." Eames looked Cobb in the eye. "And now we're gonna go save him, and I'm going to kill anyone who fucking tries to stop me."

Oo0oO

"What…what are you talking about?" Ariadne stuttered, fearing for her life.

"Well, you see, down there? They're stuck in a memory lock. And nobody wanted to be in it. So Cobb's gonna get the info, and we're gonna steal it and turn it in. Get it?" Simms smirked.

"Y-yeah. What's a memory lock?" Ariadne stuttered, scared for not only herself but also for her team.

"…"

Oo0oO

"Did they fall for it?" Johnson asked Nash, who had just returned.

"Of course. Red, we'll need you to go in and forge…who does Arthur trust the most? Dom?"

"No.." Red laughed evilly. "I have a better idea. One that will make a very prominent point I've been trying to make." Johnson and Nash exchanged a look, unsure of what he meant.

Oo0oO

Arthur shook his head groggily, trying to get his bearings. He was hanging- no, this couldn't be happening. But it was. He was hanging from the ceiling in the training room of the MDTC. And who was standing in front of him? Demetri. The man from his nightmares. And next to him was- "Eames?"

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: Duh duh duh…I know, I know. It's too short, and very belated. But I had school and The Loriens and stuff, and here was a dramatic place to cut off. Sorry. Please review….then next time you'll get a longer update.**


	7. Memory Lock

The Team Again

Chapter 7: Memory Lock

**Wolfie-chan: Kill me now….go ahead….I'm SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry this is so late…and I don't have an excuse…..I'm sorry…here's the story…**

**Btw, this is NOT an Eames/Arthur slash. It's more like a brotherly relationship or something…NOT SLASH.**

**Also, in the first part of this chappie, Eames may seem a little (I take that back, I mean a LOT) OCC. It'll make sense soon, and if you re-read the last chappie you might figure it out. Coughredcoughcough**

**5/21/12: I'm on a roll! And dolor was a lame name, so I changed it to Azazel, cause that's the name of one of the bad guys in X-Men: First Class.**

Oo0oO

_Arthur shook his head groggily, trying to get his bearings. He was hanging- no, tis couldn't be happening. But it was. He was hanging from the ceiling in the training room of the MDTC. And who was standing in front of him? Demetri. The man from his nightmares. And next to him was- "Eames?"_

Eames laughed coldly. "Hey Artie."

"W-what are you doing with Demetri?" Arthur managed to say in his shock.

Eames laughed again, walking over to the table in the corner. "Artie, Artie, Artie, how little you understand." He reached under the table, pulling something out. A weapon. It looked like a thick wooden bat, but Arthur knew better. It was an Azazel. Arthur dind;t know where the name cam from, but it cause pain. A lot of pain.

Oo0oO

"WHY IS THIS CITY SO FUCKING BIG!" Eames screamed in frustration. Dom sighed.

"I think it's so they have time to play out the memory. This is bad. You said a short, gray building, right?" Dom looked around. They were surrounded by sky-scrapers, making it impossible to find a smaller building. However, they would automatically know if they found it, as it would stick out.

"Yeah." Eames growled. He turned, and, upon seeing two figures walking up to them, glared. "What the fuck do you want?" Johnson and Nash walked up. "And where's Red?"

"We came to tell you that Red's having some fun. Of course, he's not quite…himself, I guess. He's more like…you." Johnson laughed and Nash smirked.

"What. The hell. Is Red. DOING?" Eames patience was very short, and he hated when people spoke in riddles.

"He found your building; the…what was it again? Oh yeah, the MDTC. He found it, and is having some fun." Johnson nodded.

"Wish I was there, but that'd give it away to your precious Artie. And we couldn't have that, n0w could we?" Nash laughed, a high pitched, cold sound. "No, we couldn't have that."

Oo0oO

"What are they doing down there?" Ariadne asked, worried.

Simms sighed. "Arthur's literally living his worst nightmare, Red's messing around pretending to be Eames, Johnson and Nash are stalling Dom and Eames, and Dom and Eames are trying to rescue Arthur and get the information. So we get our info, save our people, and get revenge on Arthur, Dom, and Eames all at once."

"Why do you want revenge on them?" Ariadne asked softly.

"I personally don't, but Nash wants revenge because the left him to Cobal. That wasn't too long ago. Johnson really just wants to get back at them for having the best team out there…I don't knowwhat Red wants revenge for, but it's big. He's been muttering about it for forever." He spoke like he was certain, which made sense, as he was the Point Man.

Oo0oO

Arthur just tried to block out the pain, block out the noise, block out the fact that it was _Eames_ doing the training, _Eames_, who'd said he'd never hurt him. _Eames_. Just thinking made him hurt. So he focused on something else. _Ari_. Yeah, think about Ariadne. And scream. And so he did those two things. He was glad Ariadne wasn't down here, glad there'd been no chance that it was her living her worst nightmare. No, better that it be him. He was the Point Man. _This_ was his job; take the shit so that the forger and extractor could do _their_ job. _Scream_. The pain filled his vision, till all he could see were facing blurring together. Red. Why was he thinking about Red?

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: Yeah, the Eames that's by Arthur isn't actually Eames. It's the forger Red. I wouldn't have that be Eames, I like him to much. And I know I suck, that this is a short and kinda crappy chapter, and I'm sorry. But if you review I'll make my next chapter longer, I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. The Rescue

The Team Again  
>Chapter 8: The Rescue<p>

**Wolfie-chan: Hey! Love all my lovely reviews, especially Legal-Assassin-006! :D And without further ado, here's the chapter!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own. **

** Claimer: I own stuff. And I said what I own on the past chappies.** **"…you are a monster. A demon of evilness." – that line came from the fact that as I was typing, Dreamheart was at my house and said that to me cause I wouldn't help her with Backstab. But I did, eventually. **

**5/21/12: ….got nothing better to do, why not work on this some more?**

Oo0oO

"_He found your building, the…what was it again? Oh yeah, the MDTC. He found it, and is having some fun." Johnson nodded._

"_Wish I was there, but that'd give it away to your precious Artie. And we couldn't have that, now could we?" Nash laughed, a high pitched, cold sound. "No, we couldn't have that."_

Eames screamed in frustration. Johnson and Nash had finally left, and they couldn't find the building. Only now more than ever, it was important to find it, since, because of what they had been told, Eames had a sinking suspicion that he was being forged by Red.

"Is that it?" Cobb's voice cut through Eames's thoughts. He was pointing at a low topped, plain gray building. Eames shuddered, memories he'd tried to suppress flooding back.

"Yeah. That's it."

Oo0oO

_Arthur just tried to block out the pain, block out the noise, block out the fact that it was Eames doing the training, Eames, who'd said he'd never hurt him. Eames. Just thinking made him hurt. So he focused on something else. Ari. Yeah, think about Ariadne. And __scream__. And so he did those two things. He was glad Ariadne wasn't down here, glad there'd been no chance that it was her living her worst nightmare. No, better that it be him. He was the Point Man. This was his job; take the shit so that the forger and extractor could do their job. Scream. The pain filled his vision, till all he could see were facing blurring together. Red. Why was he thinking about Red?_

Arthur decided that, should he get out of this alive and sane, he was going to ask Ariadne out. She was the best thing that had happened to him, and he needed to just man up and do it. Of course, first he needed to get out of this alive. Which wasn't going to happen, for one simple reason. It was always Eames that saved him. And Eames wasn't going to save him- no, Eames was his tormentor. And so he needed to get out on his own, or hope Cobb came and got the information. Or he could wait it out, but given that that would take days, he would probably be insane by then. Shit. Arthur could feel himself losing consciousness- could feel his mind hiding inside.

Oo0oO

Eames and Dom walked through the hallways of the building quickly. Eames knew this building like the back of his hand, and knew exactly which room Arthur would be in. And it was at the other end of the building! When they reached the door, Eames threw it open. And was met with I sight that angered him to the core. Arthur was hanging from the ceiling, bleeding. It was clear he had lost consciousness. Off to the side was Demetri. And standing next to Demetri was Eames- but, as the real Eames watched, this Eames slowly turned into Red, and Demetri left.

"YOU!" Eames screamed angrily. Red just laughed, turning around.

"Actually, Mr. Eames, your dear Artie thinks it was _you_." Red laughed as Eames paled.

"…you are a monster. A demon of evilness." Eames said darkly.

Red simply laughed. "You deserve it. So does dear Arthur, though I suppose I could have been a tad bit nicer. Not sure he heard everything I said, though. Actually, I'm not sure he heard any of it. Oh well. It was rather satisfying. And it proved that I'm better at this than you."

"That's what this is about? YOU BEING THE BEST? He's a _person_- doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?" Eames shouted, as Dom went over to Arthur, checking his pulse.

"No, dearie, that's not what it's about at all. It's always about revenge."

"What did Arthur or I ever-" He stopped as he realized it was pointless, since Red was fleeing.

"He's alive, but barely. Look for the safe." Dom said.

Eames searched the room. He found the safe under the table that held Azazel, and extracted the information easily. "Let's go."

Dom nodded, and pulled out a gun. "You first?"

"No. You go up first, then Arthur, the me." Eames said.

"Kay." Dom shot himself. Eames bent down and picked up the gun, and turned to Arthur. "Sorry bout this." _Bam_. He turned the gun on himself. _Bam_.

Oo0oO

The first thing Eames saw when he woke up was the barrel of a gun.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: Hey Y'all! Review, or no updates!**


	9. Ariadne, the Architect

The Team Again  
>Chapter 9: Ariadne, the Architect<p>

**Wolfie-chan: I CHANGED MY NAME FROM Wolfie-chanLovesAnime to Wolfie-chanLovesSilently. Which probably no one gets, but oh well. So….I couldn't remember if I'd updated or not, so I may be updating early, but am probably updating late. Oh well..**

**Disclaimer: (Insert clever disclaimer) " Although I can't say the same for Cobal Enterprises." That line is from the movie. Saito says it about Nash. **

**Claimer: I own…stuff, I guess…**

**5/21/12: …I'm kinda really bored, and I want to get this done.**

Oo0oO

_The first thing Eames saw when he woke up was the barrel of a gun._

Eames automatic thought was not to fear for his life. It was how this week had pretty much sucked. He, Dom, Ariadne, and Arthur were screwed big time. And Arthur..shit, that was another problem. They'd screwed up Arthur's head. They'd captured his girlfriend- who he bloody loved! And now, they were pointing a gun at his head. Eames sat up slowly, the gun following him. He looked around. Johnson had Dom at gunpoint, his arms raised. Nash had Arthur at gunpoint with his hand behind his back, looking a mess. Simms had Ariadne sitting on a folding chair, gun at her head. And Red was standing in front of him, a maniacal grin on his face, gun raised to his forehead.

"All we want is the information. Give us that, and we'll let you go free. Although I can't say the same for Cobal Enterprises." Nash laughed.

"Fuck you!" Dom glared at them all.

"Dom….I think they're serious." Ariadne said in a small voice.

Arthur suddenly started laughing. That seemed to throw everyone off, which was what he needed. Moving fast, he spun, pulled himself out of Nash's grip, grabbed Nash's gun, and had Nash at dead point in 5 seconds. "What the hell is going on and what did you do to my head?"

"You can kill him. Nash is expendable. We don't need him." Red smiled, and Nash glared at him.

"What! But I'm your architect!"

"Yeah. And architects like you are a dime a dozen." Red laughed.

Arthur hit Nash in the head with the gun, effectively knocking him out. Then he turned the gun on Simms. "Let. Her. Go."

"..no. She's special. She's a good Architect, not like Nash here. She'd make a good addition to the team once we've broken her." Simms laughed, and several things happened at once. Red smacked Eames unconscious with the gun, Dom tackled Johnson, someone came and tackled Arthur, Red pulled Dom off of Johnson (who ran out the door), and Simms fled, taking Ariadne with him.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: Pathetically short, I know, but setting up for this big bang idea. Which you will only read if you REVIEW!**


	10. Inception is Hard

The Team Again  
>Chapter 10: Inception Is Hard<p>

**Wolfie-chan:** **Bonjour, mon peu à des choux!**** (That means Hello, my little cabbages! All you reviewers are my little cabbages!) I know, I suck….I'm **_**SO**_** beyond late it's not even funny…..but, I went on a trip, so I had an excuse originally, but now I don't cause its been to long…and I'm all depressed cause I watched Pearl Harbor and **_**Danny freakin DIED!**_** I was so upset that I almost cried. I mean, what the crap? He's so awesome! So I started a story about him that I'm going to (eventually) publish on here….okay, that's the end of my mini rant.  
>By the way, I figured out why sad stuff (in stories) makes me so sad. I think its cause I live vicariously through the characters and really connect with them and THEN THEY DIE! Okay, now that's the <strong>_**actual**_** end of my rant.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Will never own. But that's fine, cause I really only want to own Arthur and he's currently locked in my closet ;) CRAP HE'S ESCAPING! NOOO!**

**Claimer: I own….stuff. Go look at a different chappie for the list.**

**5/21/12: Go see Battleship, It was epic. 'Nuff said.**

Oo0oO

"_..no. She's special. She's a good Architect, not like Nash here. She'd make a good addition to the team once we've broken her." Simms laughed, and several things happened at once. Red smacked Eames unconscious, Dom tackled Johnson, someone came and tackled Arthur, someone came and pulled Dom off of Jonson (who ran out the door), and Simms fled, taking Ariadne with him._

There were windows at this warehouse. Tinted windows (so no one could see in), but windows none the less. The light shone in, reflecting upon the four figures inside the warehouse. All four were men. Two were talking in low voices, one of which was trying to console an agitated, broken looking other. One man was sleeping, and the other was skulking.

It was the light that eventually woke Dom up. Once he was awake, he wondered if everything he was remembering was a dream. A terrible, horrible nightmare. But he decided it couldn't be when he saw that they were in a warehouse. Eames was talking to Arthur, who looked, for lack of better words, unhappy. He also looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hey, you're awake." Eames grinned sadly and strolled over to Dom. "Finally."

"Where's…" Dom trailed off, as he remembered what happened to Ariadne. "Where are we?"

"Not sure. But we need to go find Ariadne."

"Why? She's Johnson's now." That's when everyone noticed the fourth occupant of the room. Nash.

"We're responsible for her." Arthur justified.

"I doubt that's why you're gonna go save her. You were responsible for me, too, but you left me." Nash commented snidely.

"God, you're still bothered by that? You turned us in to Saito!" Dom yelled, standing up.

"Did you wonders! Now you're with your kids again, and you're all millions of dollars richer!" Nash yelled back angrily.

Arthur laughed. "Did us wonders. Yeah, and we had a hell of a time getting there. Inception was hard, Nash. Harder than anything you could ever accomplish."

"That's why Red- I mean Johnson wants her." Nash said sulkily, glaring at the floor and scuffing his toe like a 6 year old.

"What?" Eames asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna perform inception, and needs her to do it."

Oo0oO

**Wolfie-chan: ..crap. This chapter is really short. And really crappy. And I'm disappointed at myself. But I don't know who they're gonna do inception on, and so I cannot continue. And I own you guys something….I'm sorry. Please review, cause reviews give me inspiration/motivation.**


	11. Chicago

The Team Again  
>Chapter 11: Chicago<p>

**Wolfie: I got two reviews on the last chapter. TWO! What's happening to all my reviewers? And I can't not update, because that wouldn't be fair to Dreamheart12 and Legal-Assassin-006, who've been with me the whole story. So THANK YOU DREAMHEART12 AND LEGAL-ASSASSIN-006 FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING, even when my chapters are short and kind of crappy cause I'm sick of Johnson and Red and Simms and their stupidity.**

** Also, who's excited for Mission: Impossible- Ghost Protocol? I know I am! It has Jeremy Renner in it! :D**

** 5/21/12:…okay, so I need to finish this..**

Oo0oO

"_That's why Johnson wants her." Nash said sulkily._

"_What?" Eames asked._

"_Yeah. He's gonna perform inception, and needs her to do it."_

"Fuck." Eames muttered. "Fuck all this shit." He sat down on the bed (that Dom had woken up on) angrily, muttering curses at Red and his team.

Arthur, who seemed to be holding up rather well, considering things, took a more practical approach at the startling news. "W-who's he performing inception on..?"

"…I don't know." Nash muttered. "I'd like to know, but there are a lot of things I'd like to know. I'd like to know why our memory lock didn't work well, and you're still sane. I'd like to know what Red's problem is with you all."

"…It didn't work because Demetri is dead. And even while it still _could_ have worked, the problem is, _I_ killed Demetri. So he never would have worked with me." Eames muttered darkly.

"…" Nash was speechless. Arthur looked down at his hands.

"Where did Red take Ari?" Eames walked over to Nash so that he was looming over the man.

"And what are they going to do to her?" Dom asked, moving to stand on Eames's right.

"Did Cobal set this up?" Eames glared at Nash.

"I-I don't know. They're taking her to the base, I know where that is. But I don't know if Cobal set this up. And as for what they are going to do her, they're gonna break her. So she'll work for them." Nash stuttered.

"Where's their base?"

"...Chicago."

"Then we've got no time to waste." Dom walked away.

"Wait wait wait…you're just gonna go waltz into his base and steal Ariadne back?" Nash exclaimed.

"Why not?" Arthur asked, finally standing up.

"You're…you're insane!" All of the other three men grinned at him.

"And you're coming with us." Eames said, grabbing Nash's collar and dragging him with.

Oo0oO

Soon enough, the 4 men had plane tickets to Chicago.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: I've hit a road block. I have absolutely no idea where this is going. I'm winging it. It's like trying to find your way in the dark. Hard, but possible. So my chapters are short right now, cause I'm figuring out my plot. Please review- it gives me inspiration. **


	12. The Boss Man

The Team Again  
>Chapter 12: Boss Man<p>

**Wolfie: And I'm back! And I have found my way back on track, and have this totally epic idea that will be explained in this chapter. And I came up with it in the middle of the night! :D And now I'm in a good mood, cause I'm good again. So here it is! Oh, and Grace, Remy, and Jules were all returned to their homes. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Claimer: I own Johnson, Red, Simms, Grace, Jules, and Remy.**

Oo0oO

_Soon enough, the 4 men had plane tickets to Chicago._

Oo0oO

When Ariadne woke up, she was extremely confused. What was going on? Then it all came crashed back down on her. How she'd been doing the extraction, and then Johnson's team had taken her…she shot up, realizing where she must be.

"Hey…you're awake finally." Red commented. Ariadne glanced around. She was in a simple room with one window, a chair (which Red occupied), and the cot she was laying on. The window had the blinds up, to reveal a city scene. The walls were all a crème color (to match the bland crème carpet).

Ariadne slowly thought about what this must mean. If she was here, and Red was here, then probably she had been…...taken. Yeah, probably she had been taken by Johnson's team.

"Helloooo? Right here." Red said, waving his hand in front of her face. "You probably have some questions. So get up. I'll take you to the boss." He grabbed her arm and led her into a bland, taupe colored hallway. Subconsciously, she wondered if they had something against color.

"Johnson?" Ariadne asked, thinking he must be the boss.

Red laughed. "Nope. The boss man."

Oo0oO

Eames growled irritably. He was going to kill Johnson, Red, and Simms. First, they fuck around in Arthur's head. Now, they steal Ariadne. He glanced over at Nash, who was looking at a map. They were sitting on a bench in the city, with him and Dom on either side of Nash. Arthur had gone to get them all (not Nash) coffee, since it was freezing out. Nash was looking at a map, trying to find Johnson's headquarters.

"Here." Arthur was standing in front of him, holding out a cup of coffee. He handed the second one to Dom, and, sitting down next to Eames, kept the third one for himself. He took a sip and winced; that was not his. He looked over at Dom, who did likewise. They traded cups, ending up with the right coffee. Eames frowned; it was very unlike Arthur to mix up anything, even something as miniscule as coffee. He glanced over at Arthur. The man in question was sitting, unmoving, staring blankly forward. Eames sighed. He'd been expecting this. He'd been waiting since they'd woken up; waiting patiently for the moment when Arthur would crack. He put his arm around Arthur, who still sat unmoving. He looked over at Dom, who looked back, equally worried. Ariadne was captured; Arthur was having a silent mental breakdown. Could this get much worse?

Suddenly, Nash jumped up excitedly. "Found it! IT's here!" He pointed at a building on the map. Eames and Dom stared at in confusion. But it was Arthur, who'd glanced over at the map, who voiced their question. "Really? But that's a government building."

Oo0oO

Red led Ariadne through a tangled mess of hallways, ending at a tall metal door. He knocked twice. A male "Come in." Was heard. Ariadne frowned. The voice was vaguely familiar; she felt as if she'd heard it before.

Red swung open the door, revealing a large room. The room, was lined with bookshelves, except at the wall opposite to them. That wall was one long window; in front of it, a desk. Behind tha desk, the the backl turnerd towards them. As they walked in, the chair swung around, revealing

"The boss man is the vice president?"

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: Duh duh duh! What could the vp possibly want with Ariadne? Find out next chapter! **


	13. The Perfect World

The Team Again  
>Chapter 13: The Perfect World<p>

**Wolfie: Hullo! ~_~ How are ya'll? Did you like my last chapter? I hope so. The whole vice president thing took me a while, but I think it was worth it. Also, please check out Help is on the Way. You don't really have to know much about any of the stories it's under to understand it. Just look under my stories, and give it a chance. It will be really good. **

**Also, Christmas break is finally here!**

Oo0oO

_Red swung open the door, revealing a large room. The room, was lined with bookshelves, except at the wall opposite to them. That wall was one long window; in front of it, a desk. Behind the desk, a chair with the back towards them. As they walked in, the chair swung around, revealing_

"_The boss man is the vice president?" _

"You seem surprised." Vice president John Morrison said, smiling slightly.

Ariadne just stared.

"My dear, you needn't look so surprised. I'd think it'd quite make sense. I mean, think about it. What could I do with dreamsharing?" He said, grinning.

Oo0oO

Eames let out a low whistle. The government building, which they were standing in front of, was _big_. Really big. And they had no idea as to what floor Ariadne was on. "So….how are we planning to find her?"

"You could split up." Nash suggested. He was trying to be helpful, because he really, really didn't want to be abandoned.

Dom and Eames exchanged a glance. "Bad idea." Dom said. "We stick together."

"…We could _ask_ someone…" Arthur said, striding into the building. Dom, Eames, and Nash immediately followed.

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked the receptionist lady, who was sitting at a desk inside the grand front entrance of the building.

"Yes?" She asked, not looking up.

"We're looking for our friend, and we have no idea what floor she'd be on. She's with a man, a Mr…." Eames trailed off, unsure of the first name.

"A Mr. Aaron Johnson, Cole Simms, and Grant Red." Dom interjected.

"Them? They are on the top floor. Exit the elevator, turn down the first hallway, and it'll be the last door." She said sweetly.

"Thank you." Arthur said.

They quickly went to the elevator and started it, going to the top floor. The elevator only stopped at one other floor, letting several suited men in it, all of whom were also going to the top floor.

Oo0oO

"Um….anything?" Ariadne asked.

John Morrison laughed. "Exactly. I could, say, put the President in a coma. Become President myself. Put the Senate in a coma. Rule the country. Get them to do what I want, and in return, they get to spend time in the dream world; the dream world that you're going to create.

"I won't." Ariadne said defiantly.

"You have spirit; I like that. But you will."

"Why me?" She asked.

"You are innocent, more naïve than Nash. You can create the perfect world, a world with =out sorrow, pain, hate, or death. A world that people would do anything to get into. And you'll do it, or I'll kill all your friends. Thomas Eames, Dominic Cobb, and Arthur Phillips. Agreed, Ms. Peterson?" He used their last names, letting her know he knew all about them.

She sighed, looking down. "Fine."

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: It's short, but I'm really not in the mood. If I get at least three reviews, the next chapter will be WAY longer and better. If not, oh well. **

**Also, does VP John Morrison have Dom, Eames, and Arthur? What will happen?**


	14. Pile on the Problems

The Team Again  
>Chapter 14: Pile on the Problems<p>

**Wolfie: I am pitiful, and haven't updated, and I apologize. Now recap: VP of the USA wants Ari to create a perfect world that people will pay to get in to, so he can have whatever the hell he wants. If she doesn't he'll kill Dom, Eames, and ARTHUR! D:**

Oo0oO

"_You are innocent, more naïve than Nash. You can create the perfect world, a world without sorrow, pain, hate, or death. A world that people would do anything to get into. And you'll do it, or I'll kill all your friends. Thomas Eames, Dominic Cobb, and Arthur Phillips. Agreed, Ms. Peterson?" He used their last names, letting her know he knew all about them._

_She sighed, looking down. "Fine."_

He smiled wickedly. "I knew you'd be cooperative. Red, take her back to her room and give her tools to work with."

Oo0oO

Eames decided that this was the worst week possible, with the exception of when he was at the MDTC. The second group of men who'd come into the elevator had attacked Dom, Arthur and him almost as soon as the elevator doors had shut. Everything after that was a blur.

Looking around, Eames noticed they were in a small white room, with concrete walls and floors. Eames was laying on a cot, and Dom was on another to the left of him. There was another empty cot two the right of him.

Eames was pretty sure they were tied up, and…._Arthur was missing_. Shit. Where the fuck was Arthur? Eames turned to Dom.

"Dom?"

"Eames?" Dom asked groggily.

"Arthur is missing." Eames said, sitting up. He was getting worried. He was pretty sure that Johnson and Red had something against Eames…either that, or they realized that Eames _and_ Dom _and_ Ariadne _all_ cared about Arthur. They all cared about him.

"Ugggg…did they drug us? I can't really remember anything. Wait, did you just say _they have Arthur_?"

Eames nodded. "Yeah. They have Arthur. And Ariadne."

"Fuck. Really? That's….." Dom sat up, turning so he was facing Eames. "That's bad. We should go look for him."

"Okay. Yeah. We should do that." Eames shook his head. "They definitely drugged us. I can't think clearly."

"That's probably the point." Dom stopped talking when the door opened, and a woman came in.

"'Ello, boys. Boss wants to see you." She smiled sickly. He has a deal to make with you."

"Where's Arthur?" Eames demanded.

"Arthur?" She rolled his name on her tongue. "I'm not sure. Boss took him few hours ago."

"Alright, we'll go." Dom said. He figured she would take him to this _boss_, and then they could ask this boss about Arthur.

Oo0oO

Eames and Dom's reactions to the boss being the vice president were similar to Ariadne's. What also surprised them, however, was that Ariadne was standing next to him.

"Ari?" Eames asked, frowning.

"Eames. You're okay. And Dom, you are too. But where's Arthur?" The question was asked to the VP, who simply smiled.

"He's dead. I know, I told you he wouldn't be harmed, since you made my world and all, but I didn't kill him, and neither did my men. Red killed him before I could get to him." John Morrison shrugged. "But you can all leave now." Ariadne, Eames, and Dom all stared at him in horror. "GET OUT! AND TAKE JOHNSON WITH YOU!"

Oo0oO

Eames, Dom, and Ariadne all stared at Johnson. They were in a warehouse they rented.

"Can I kill him?" Eames asked angrily. "Red was his man. Red killed Arthur. Therefore, Johnson indirectly killed Arthur."

Johnson stared at him, wide eyed.

Dom smirked. "Nah. Don't _kill_ him."

Oo0oO

Several hours later, Dom and Eames (Ari had left earlier on the pretense of getting lunch, but Dom and Eames knew it was because she didn't like the blood), were both standing in front of Johnson as he held his (bloodied) hand up.

"Arthur….he may not be dead." Johnson said, panting.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: I APOLOGIZE FOR EVERYTHING PLEASE UPDATE!**


	15. Poor, Poor Arthur

The Team Again  
>Chapter 15: Poor, poor Arthur<p>

**Wolfie: I hate all my stories right now. But I got an idea, and had to write.**

Oo0oO

Blackness. The kind where there is absolutely no light. Nothing. The type of blackness where you don't know up from down, and you could very well be dead. The type of blackness that makes you forget everything. That makes you forget who you are. Who am I?

And then there is light. A blinding light, and white light. And a face. A familiar face, but you're not sure who it is. All you know is that the light hurts. It hurts a lot, and you just want to go back to the empty abyss. At least the nothingness of the blackness didn't hurt.

"What is your name?" The person asks. The light hurts less, and now you can see that you are in a warehouse. Like you had been with Dom. Wait…who's Dom? Your mind pictures the name, but you're not sure who Dom is. Is the man in front of you Dom?

You cough, attempting to speak. "Arthur." You cough out. You're not sure where the name came from, but you are sure that you are Arthur. "Are you Dom?"

The light doesn't hurt at all now, and you can see you're sitting on a folding chair, and a concrete warehouse, and the man in front of you has shocking _red_ hair and a malicious seeming smile.

"Yeah. I'm Dom." The man grins. "What do you remember, Arthur?"

You frown. "I remember….and elevator. And some men. We we're going to get someone….a girl, I think. And I was with Eames." Arthur said the last part with a smile, remembering Eames. His pseudo-brother.

"Is that all you remember?" The man- _Dom_, Arthur reminded himself, although this didn't seem right- asked.

"…..I remember another man..he was blonde…I think his name was…I think his name was….I can't remember his name." Arthur frowned. "Why can't I remember his name?"

"I'm not sure. Arthur, I do believe you are suffering from amnesia. I'll remind you. You've been working with me for a while now. I am Dominic Cobb. The two men you remember are, as you said, Eames and a blonde man. I'm not sure who the blonde man is, but I know that Eames had tricked you and left you in the building. The girl was Ariadne. She left with Eames and the Blonde man."

Arthur frowned. That all sort of made sense- like the name Ariadne…Ari- but parts -like working with this man and Eames leaving him- didn't make any sense at all. "What?"

"Yeah. Now, I'm gonna go talk to someone and see if I can find out who the blonde man is, kay?"

Arthur nodded numbly, still trying to take everything in.

The red haired man- Dom- walked out of the warehouse into another room, and smiled at his blonde associate. "It worked. Just like you said it would, Simms. He thinks I'm Dom, he doesn't know who Dom is, and he thinks Eames and Ariadne abandoned him. Now he just needs top work for us, and you can go back to being the extractor."

Simms shook his head."Your sick, Red. Sick and twisted."

Oo0oO

** Wolfie: I have **_**NO**_** idea where I'm going with this, but **_**POOR**_** Arthur. Also, don't worry, Red will get what he deserves in the end ;)**


	16. Dream Team

The Team Again  
>Chapter 16: Dream Team<p>

** Wolfie: I've noticed something. This story is much more angsty than I'd planned. It's actually sad….I am sorry for that, this story wasn't supposed to be quite this..well, dark. I suppose that's what happens when you have a moody teenager with an overactive imagination and too much time to think.**

**Also, I apologize for this being so late, but I had school. :/ And tests and stuff… :/**

**Also, I figured out the next 6 or so chapters….**

Oo0oO

"What do you mean, Arthur might not be dead." Eames said slowly.

Johnson coughed. "Well, Red has him. And killing people straight out isn't Red's style. It's Simms's. Simms doesn't like blood much, and isn't mentally disturbed like Red. But Red? If he sees something as valuable, he'll break it and make it his own. So like…inception. Only, he'd erase everything. Make you forget everything that he can. Then he would make you remember, but he'd change things. So that you'll work for him. He tried to do it before, but Simms stopped him. Simms usually stops him, but then again, Simms usually has me to back him up."

"Doesn't Red have to listen to you?" Dom asked. "I mean, you're the extractor, and he's the forger."

Johnson shook his head. "Red's always been the behind the scenes 'in charge' man. I'm just a front. And I'm not the extractor, either. I'm the point man. Simms is the extractor. But we switched roles so that I appeared to be in charge." Johnson trailed off.

"So Simms is an extractor, Red is a forger, now they have Arthur for point….they just need an architect." Ariadne said, frowning.

"Yeah. See, Red wants to create the dream team. And he knew that Arthur wouldn't come willingly, so he tipped off Cobal. Then he set up this elaborate game, all so you would think Arthur was dead, so he could brainwash Arthur into a complacent point man. Thing is, he counted on you killing me before I could tell you this, and he never told any of this shit to Nash." At the last but, he nodded over to Nash, who was standing inconspicuously in the corner, trying to attract Eames and Dom's wrath.

"What do you mean brainwash Arthur?" Dom, asked slowly.

"He performed a new type of dream thing. It's like inception and extraction, except it hides all, or most, really, of you memories away inside you. He calls it eradication." Nash said. "I heard him talking about it before. It's supposed to erase all the memories, but Red hasn't perfected it, so it only partially erases them..and I think that they can be triggered back by specific, important events."

"Specific, important memories?" Eames asked.

"Yeah. Like, something really special. Or really mentally scarring. Both work. So like, meeting your wife again, or going to your dead parents graves, or….something scarring. Like the sight where you saw a murder, or where someone tortured you…I don't know…" Johnson trailed off nervously, glancing between Dom and Eames.

"…mentally scarring memories…" Eames growled. He glared at Johnson. "Mentally fucking scarring memories. It just bloody had to be _that_."

Johnson flinched. "Red likes that shit."

Oo0oO

Red and Johnson were sitting down, discussing plans, when they both realized a major problem.

"We need an architect." Red said, frowning.

"No shit, Sherlock." Said Simms, also frowning as they watched Arthur, who was reading.

"They eradication stuck with him…we could get that girl…what was her name? Arianna?"

"Ariadne." Simms said, still frowning.

"Right, Ariadne. The pretty one. Yeah, we could use her. Thought that might..complicate things…she might trigger something in Arthur…" Red trailed off. "Aww, I s'pose we'll have to risk it. She is the best, after all."

Simms glared at Red, remaining silent.

Oo0oO

"So, what should we do?" Asked Ariadne, looking between Dom and Eames. They'd spent most of the day trying to come up with ways to get Arthur back, Nash and Johnson (or Andrew, as they'd learned his name was) helping them, since they both apparently disliked Red's methods.

"I know." Dom said suddenly. "We call in help. That guy, the hostage one…Remy. We call him in to help us."

"Well that's all bloody well and good, but how do we find him?" Eames asked.

"It can't be to hard, right?" Ari asked.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: I had to bring Remy back Again, I sincerely apologize for lateness. Please update….please…**


	17. Architects and Plans

The Team Again  
>Chapter 17: Architects and Plans<p>

**Wolfie: Okay…so, I could just give you all a bunch of bs about stuff that happened, and I'd have great excuses and you'd all believe me, but I'm not gonna do that. Honestly, the truth is I'm totally pathetically worthless at finishing anything. And I currently hate myself as much as you all hate me. Excluding Dreamheart, cause she doesn't have a mean bone in her body..except she smacked me today because I haven't updated…which makes me feel better, cause now she's on the same boat as all of us about my worthlessness… **

** Disclaimer: Don't own squat… :'(**

** Claimer: I own Remy Though only partially, cause he's based off of Jude Law…I own Johnson, Simms, and Red (unfortunately), and the idea..also, Graham Simpkins is the character Jude Law plays in The Holiday ;) **

Oo0oO

There is a difference between what people say and what they do. Simms said he was going to stop helping Red. Now he had helped brainwash Arthur, one of the greatest point mans he'd ever met- hell, Arthur was the greatest point man Simms had ever met.

Dom said he wasn't going to work in the dreamsharing business anymore. Yeah right.

Ari said she was going to defend herself. Now, because she hadn't been able to save herself from Simms, Arthur was missing and maybe dead.

Eames said he'd never let anyone hurt Arthur- his freakin little brother! –again. Now he'd failed. Twice.

Nash said he was going to stop picking crazy ass teams. The one he'd picked was worse than any other before it.

Remy said he was going to stop coming up with crazy-ass plans that were dangerous and not well thought out. He did that again. Although, granted, this was warranted, because Arthur was his step-brother, and hell, Arthur was the only family he'd ever relatively liked.

"You want us to what?" Eames shouted at Remy. They'd finally found Remy hiding out in the city, under the name 'Graham Simpkins'.

"Johnson said that Red wants the 'dream team'. So, he needs the 'dream' architect. Ariadne is just that. She's perfect for his plans. Put a tracking device on her, send her in, and we'll have his location." Remy said. Then he sighed. "Planning was never my thing. It was Arthur's."

Eames and Dom nodded.

Dom ran his fingers through his hair. "This could- and I say _could_- work. But where would we get a tracking device like that? And where would she put it?"

Remy smirked. "I can help with that." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a green pill. "All she has to do is eat this, and the tracking device will be inside her. It only works for about a week, though. Then it dies and she- excuse my language- shits it out."

"So I eat the pill, and you can track me?" Ari asked.

"Yupp." Remy smiled. He was in his element.

"Why not?" Ari asked. She needed to help, and here was the perfect opportunity.

Oo0oO

Eventually, they had Johnson call Simms, telling him that he';d found them an architect. They swooped in to an abandoned barn (with a helicopter), and Ari was on her way to Arthur.

Eames smiled. They'd find Arthur soon enough. He knew it. The little blinking green dot that was moving across the GPS told him they would. And when they did….Red would have hell to pay!

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: I know I suck. I know this is short, and you all want to kill me. But…..please review? **


	18. Duh Duh Duh

The Team Again  
>Chapter 18: Duh Duh Duh<p>

** Wolfie: I hate to say it, but I'll be glad when this story is done. This story has caused me so much grief, lack of sleep, arguments, school failing….I skipped doing homework to work on this story several times. **

**Anyways..who likes the Hunger Games? Cause I have a new SYOT (submit your own tribute) Hunger Games story called These Games You Play, and I would appreciate it if you read it cause there was, at one time, like 30 of you reading this.**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I live for those dramatic cliffys at the end. **

**5/8/12: A little birdy means a spy.**

Oo0oO

Something was wrong.

Remy couldn't tell you what, or why. He could just tell you that something was wrong- the plan was working too well. His plans never worked this well. It worried him.

Oo0oO

Red smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

They had Arthur. They had Ari. And that little pill she'd swallowed, that Eames and Dom had though they could use to track her here? Yeah, He had that, too. He'd figured that out after Johnson called him. No, Johnson hadn't tipped him off- a little birdy of his had. So, when she first came, he scanned her. And found the bug. Now, most people would have destroyed it, but not Red. Nah, he was gonna lure Dom and Eames here, and then kill them. Kill them, and never, ever have to worry about them again. Just him, Simms, Arthur and Ari.

It was the perfect plan.

Kill four birds with one stone. Dom and Eames, the worry about them, and that asshit Remy. He knew Remy- at least, as well as he knew Arthur.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: I was a little depressed when I wrote this. Does it show? Anyway, review! Also, I hate Red too. Red, Arthur, and Remy have **_**history**_**.**


	19. The Plan is 'Worth a Shot'

The Team Again  
>Chapter 19:<p>

**Wolfie: …I suck. There is no other reasonable explanation, pother than I seriously suck. I really am sorry, though who I'm apologizing to, I don't know. My bet is all my readers have since given up hope on my updating….all except Legal-Assassin-006 and FireflyCity (and she can't give up on me cause she's like my rock of sanity in this story).**

** Plus, I couldn't update cause I was in New York, then had a ton of homework, then went to Disneyland and had a ton of makeup homework, then had to go to Arizona for a graduation ceremony and burned my back…**

**THE AVENGERS IS FREAKIN AMAZING AND I'M A MEMBER OF COULSEN'S MINIONS AND LOKI'S ARMY AND I'M STARTING MY OWN HAWKEYE/CLINT BARTON GROUP AND WE SHALL BE CALLED HAWKEYE'S FANGIRLS AND I LOVE COULSEN FOR BEING A CAPTAIN AMERICA FANBOY EVEN THOUGH HE DENIES IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. And I do not own some of the end dialogue.**

Oo0oO

At 3am, most people are asleep. Unless, of course, they are tracking one of their best friends, who will lead them to another one of their best friends. Which happened to be what the occupants of one room in the Embassy Suites were doing.

Eames was sprawled across the bed, flipping through a magazine. Remy was busy typing on a computer, frowning. Dom was pacing in front of the window, glancing at Remy every few minutes.

"We have a problem." Remy looked up from his computer, and over at Dom and Eames.

"…now what?" Eames asked irritably, looking up from his magazine.

"The plan is going flawlessly." Remy said, frowning.

"And that's a problem?" Dom asked, also frowning. "I'm pretty sure that when plans go flawlessly, that's a good thing.."

"No_. _Plans don't work flawlessly. We've been discovered- I'm sure of it. This is dipshit." Remy glared at both of them. "You gotta believe me. It's not just me being paranoid. They _know_. Which means Red has a plan as well. And it's probably a fucking good one, because _he is more prepared_. DAMN IT!" Remy slammed his hand on the desk, then turned back to the computer, frowning even deeper.

"Shit….now what?" Eames asked, getting up and going over to the window by Dom.

"…continue as planned. Pretend we have no idea that they know. Then we have the upper hand- they think we don't suspect them, and we watch them for any sudden things that will give away their plan." Dom said authoritatively.

"Well, you better be ready, cause she's there now." Remy said, standing up and shutting his laptop. "Let's go. It's a couple of hours away."

Oo0oO

The warehouse was mostly empty. The only things that could be seen where a table, where a blonde man sat reading, a set of folding lounge chairs, and two couches, one of which a tall, dark haired man occupied, flipping through a book.

The door to the warehouse opened, revealing a red-headed man and a smaller young woman.

"Where are you taking me? Better yet, where the hell is- Arthur?" The young woman, Ari, stopped short upon seeing Arthur.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked, a slight frown gracing his features. He stood up.

"Wha- of course you do….don't you remember? Arthur..?" Ari asked, looking between Red and Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you…do I know her, Dom?" He asked Red.

"Dom…what? That's not Dom…that's Red..he kidnapped you!" Ari said, immediately walking forward. "He kidnapped you an obviously has confused you, don't you-" She was cut off as Red grabbed her and pulled her back.

"It's you that's confused, sweetheart. Can't you see your upsetting him? Come, let's show you your new quarters."

Oo0oO

Her new 'quarters' turned out to be a room much like the one she stayed in when she was working for VP John Morrison. Actually, they looked exactly like them, minus the window.

"Here's the rules. You are going to have minimal contact with Arthur. And you aren't allowed to tell him anything, or I swear I will kill you. Do you understand?" Red said angrily.

"…why do you hate him so much?" Ari asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Hate him?" Red looked genuinely confused. "I don't hate him, dearie. No…I hate Eames, but never Arthur. I…..Arthur is mine. And he always has been. I don't have to explain myself to you." Red immediately turned and fled, knowing he'd said too much. He couldn't let them know who he was. Not till the very end.

Oo0oO

It was hours later when Ari heard it. At first, she wasn't sure what 'it' was, until she realized it was shouting. Who was shouting, she didn't know, but she listened anyways.

"MAYBE IF YOU'D BEEN CLEAR WITH ME FROM THE START ONE WHAT YOU WANTED WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS! DAMN IT, YOU'RE COMPLICATING THINGS!"

"WELL HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU HAD PLANNED ON BRINGING IT TO THIS? THIS WAS NOT PART OF OUR DEAL!"

"TO HELL WITH THAT! IT'S STILL THE SAME DEAL! We get the super team, you lead us-"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME FUCKING DEAL, IT'S PERSONAL! YOU'VE MADE IT PERSONAL!" That voice got deadly low. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about the MDTC?"

At that point, Ari had to stop listening, because the door to her room opened, and Arthur slid in.

"Don't freak out….I want to know what you were talking about earlier." He said quietly. "Dom and Simms don't know I'm in here."

"His name's not Dom. It's Red, and he kidnapped you. Dom is trying to rescue you." Ari said desperately.

"And I suppose Eames is my friend." Arthur said sarcastically.

"…yeah. He is." Ari said quietly. Arthur sat down next to her.

"Ohh…." He looked away, then looked at her. "Hoe do I know your telling me the truth?"

Ari frowned, trying to think of a way..ohhh. She knew a way to see. "Quick, give me a kiss." And, before he could react, she kissed him.

As she pulled away, he pulled her close, and whispered something in her ear. "It was worth a shot, wasn't it Ariadne."

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: Review please?**


	20. The Phone Call

The Team Again  
>Chapter 20: The Phone Call<p>

**Wolfie: Short, and really just to add suspense. Also, one of the last lines of dialogue is from Suckerpunch, only I changed Blue to Red. ;)**

**I added something to chapter 18, it's important that you go read it! **

Oo0oO

The shrill ring of the phone was never even heard. As soon as he felt it vibrate, Simms yanked the phone open.

"Simms here."

"_What the fuck happened?"_

"Hello to you too."

"_Fuck off, Simms. What happened? I thought we had a clean deal. Red was supposed to disable the tracker, that's how this works. Now why the fuck is it still blinking?"_

"Look, he was keeping secrets. Why didn't his file at Cobal tell any of us he'd spent time in the MDTC?"

"_SHIT! He spent time there? That's…..that's bad. Real bad. So now what?"_

"He wants Dom dead and Eames in limbo."

"And me?"

"He doesn't have a plan for you, he trusts you. I kept that end of the deal."

"…_What am I supposed to do now?"_

"Stick to the plan. Bring them here, take out Red, Ariadne and Arthur are safe…remind me again why you're doing this?"

"…_I care about Arthur. And Red still thinks I'm helping you, right?"_

"Yeah. So, speaking of which, do you have a 'new report'?"

"_Yupp. Tell him that Dom and Eames are charging in blindly."_

"Which they're not, right?"

"_Right."_

"We're gonna be so screwed if they mess up. And if Red finds out, we're dead!"

"_We're already dead."_

"Shit, he's coming. Have to go."

"_Kay. See you when the shit hit's the fan."_

**Oo0oO**

**Wolfie: Is it too much to ask that you review?**


	21. Impatience Pays Off

The Team Again  
>Chapter 21: Impatience Pays Off<p>

**Wolfie: 3 updates in 1 week- that's my new record Hope you all appreciate it. Also, last chapter is set during this chapter.**

Oo0oO

_Ari frowned, trying to think of a way..ohhh. She knew a way to see. "Quick, give me a kiss." And, before he could react, she kissed him. _

_ As she pulled away, he pulled her close, and whispered something in her ear. "It was worth a shot, wasn't it Ariadne." _

"Arthur? …you remember?" Ari's face lit up, a smile bursting. Arthur looked around the room for a minute, then at her. He smiled softly.

"I remember. Though as I recall, when I did that, my plan didn't work so well."

Ari started laughing, then quickly put a hand over her mouth. "We can't make too much noise, Red might hear. And you should go, so he doesn't catch-"

"Catch what? Catch my team conspiring against me? Catch my architect breaking the specific rules I set?"

Oo0oO

Eames and Dom were both staring at the TV when Remy came back in from his phone call. They were making plans to get a van, then they would be on their way. For now, though, they had to wait. Which brought Remy back to what he originally realized: Eames and Dom were staring at the TV. He walked over.

_News Flash: Vice President John Morrison assassinated the previous night! Reports say his assaulter was a tall man with blonde hair and blues eyes, as shown in this picture. This man is extremely dangerous and unstable. If seen, contact the police immediately, and DO NOT ENGAGE HIM._

Directly underneath those words was a picture of Simms.

Remy stared as well.

Oo0oO

When they finally got over their staring contest with the TV, Eames and Dom couldn not stop talking.

"Why would he do that? I thought they were allies."

"They seemed to be. And anyways, you'd think he could kill the VP without being seen."

"Of course, maybe things had gotten to messy."

Remy chose that moment to cut in. "Or maybe, just _maybe_, he doesn't want to deal with Red's schemes anymore."

"Why wouldn't he? Doesn't he benefit from them?" Eames asked, skeptical.

"…do you benefit from stealing? Yes. Do you do it anyways? No." Remy said harshly.

Dom raised his hands in submission. "Okay, maybe he doesn't like Red's plans anymore. But that's not really relevant, is it?"

"No."

"I guess not."

"Good." Dom looked at both men, then got up, grabbing his bag. "Then lets go see if our stupid van is ready."

The whole ride to the rental car dealership (they took a hotel shuttle), Eames and Remy alternated between drumming their fingers, glaring out the window, glaring at Dom, and tapping their feet. It was enough to drive a normal person up the wall, but Dom, who was on the phone with the dealership, understood well enough.

When Dom asked, the van needed another hour. However, he knew that if he told Remy and Eames, both of whom looked positively _murderous_ at the thought of having to wait, they would storm the room and argue the time down. So that's exactly what he did.

The van only took 10 more minutes. **(A/N: Moral of the story? Never underestimate the power of angry brothers)**

Oo0oO

In all honesty, nothing should have been able to surprise them anymore. However, arriving at Red's hideout to find no guards was slightly surprising. That the door was unlocked was even more surprising, as was the fact that there was no ambush. Instead, they found what would have been a comical scene, had thir friends not been in it.

Red and Simms were screaming at each other- actually, only Red was screaming. Simms was talking like a normal human being. Arthur and Ari were tied up in chairs, Ari in the corner of the room and Arthur against the wall.

Neither Red nor Simms seemed to register that Dom, Eames, and Remy and arrived, so Remy quickly got to work untying Arthur. That, however, Red noticed.

"Aw, fuck no!" HE immediately pulled out a gun, firing a bullet at Remy's chest.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: Short and stupid, with dramatic cliffy Review?**


	22. And the Truth Comes Out

The Team Again  
>Chapter 22: And the Truth Comes Out<p>

**Wolfie: I'm on a roll! 4 updates in a row? You should all be glad. Also, this story's last chapter will be chapter 25. Just felt I should warn you.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own, will never own, so let me mourn that fact in peace.<strong>

Oo0oO

"_Aw, fuck no!" He immediately pulled out a gun, firing a bullet at Remy's chest. _

There was that moment, when time seemed to slow down. Everyone watched as the bullet went flying at Remy, yet neither Dom nor Eames nor the just untied Arthur could do anything about it.

Ari looked away, not wanting to see what was inevitably going to come.

The bullet did rip through a shoulder, right near the heart. However, it was not Remy's shoulder.

It was Simms.

Red stared in horror as the bullet- _his_ bullet- ripped through the chest of the only man he even remotely liked. Simms wasn't quite his friend, but he _liked _Simms.

Everyone else stared in shock. Remy was the first to move. "Now why would you do something like that?"

"What, no thank you?" Simms laughed hoarsely, clearly close to dying.

"You know I'm grateful. I'm always grateful for all the shit you do for me." Remy smiled wistfully. "But _why_?"

"I couldn't just let you die, you're so close to winning now." Simms smiled peacefully, his eyes shutting. "Plus, I can't do time again. I know it's not like Europe, but I just can't do any more time. Easier this way. If one of us has to die, it's not gonna be you. "

Remy stood up, watching as Simms drew his last breathe. Everyone else just stared in shock and confusion. Remy decided it was time to explain.

"Simms and I met in Europe. We worked together for a while, when I was..working on the other side of the law. We did 2 years and 4 months in jail together, and vowed we'd always have each other's backs. When he called me, saying Red was coming after you," here he jerked his chin at Arthur, "I broke in to Cobal to steal the file 'bout Red. Simms was never on your side." He turned to Red. "He was always my partner. How do you think I knew what type of GPS to use, the specific kind that you would find? Everything was planned…everything except him killing Morrison. We'd been planning on negotiating, but I guess that didn't go so well." Remy paused for a moment, watching as Arthur gently made his way (unnoticed) to Dom and Eames.

Red laughed crazily, then lunged at Ariadne. He instantly whipped out a gun and pressed it to her head. "That's nice and all, but you forget, I still have little miss morals and sunshine here. Andyou can have her back hwne you return to me what is _rightfully mine_." The last part came oout in a hiss as he jerked his head at Arthur.

Remy shook his head. "Ah, but see, I don't think I will. You see, I, having read your file, know that you have been accused of murder, you're on the run, and that your name is-"

"Rickson Connlley." Eames said darkly, lifting his head and glaring at Red. "You're name is Rickson Connlley, you were a trainee at the same time as us at the MDTC, you were Dimirti's nephew, and you were the one kid who had an obsession with Arthur. Which I would've ignored, if you hadn't started sexually abusing him."

Eames remembered clearly the day he'd first discovered Rickson's obsession with Arthur. It was the same day he beat him to a bloody pulp, castrated him (in a dream, mind you) and told him if he ever so much as _looked _at Arthur the wrong way he'd do the same in real life. What stuck out most, however, was what Rickson said in response. He'd said "you'll never take from me what is rightfully mine." Eames had not been pleased with that answer, to say the least.

"Arthur. Is. MINE!" Red screamed wildly, preparing to shoot Ariadne.

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: I feel bad for killing Simms. Reviews would make me happy.. **


	23. Game Over

The Team Again  
>Chapter 23: Game Over<p>

**Wolfie: …..And now we are at our last chapter, not including the epilogue. I should warn you all, I will **_**definitely**_** go back and edit **_**all **_**my previous chapters, but not yet. Oh well….**

**You all need to go see Battleship and Avengers, cause they ARE FREAKIN EPICLY AMAZING! And I have fanfiction idead for both of them…the rabid plot bunnies are attacking me…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, even though my birthday and Christmas have passed since I started this. However, if asked to, I could watch the entire movie in Spanish and tell you what they're saying **

**To FireflyCity: Nah, nah nah nah nah nah….I'm a loser baby, so why don'tcha kill me…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Legal-Assassin-006, for never giving up on me.**

**Also, I know it's short, but the epilogue will be good, I promise. **

Oo0oO

"_Arthur. Is. MINE!" Red screamed wildly, preparing to shoot Ariadne._

There's always that moment when time seems to slow down. Like when you're about to get punched, and you see it coming, the punch (and the rest of the world) seems to move slower than normal.

Most of the team had experienced this feeling at one time or another. For Dom, it was when Mal jumped. Time had seemed to slow down, taunting him, showing him that even while it all happened in slow motion, there was nothing he could do.

Eames had experienced it quite a few times (usually when people were shooting at him), but the most memorable time would be when he found Rickson (or Red, as he couldn't help but think of him) with Arthur.

Arthur had also experienced it a few times. Honestly, though, given the circumstances, he'd say this was the worst, for this was the first time when he was helpless to do anything, when it was happening to someone else.

Ariadne had never experienced this. The closest she had ever come to feeling this sort of time change was when Arthur had kissed her. However, seeing the barrel of Red's gun pointed at her, she felt her heart speed up, and before she knew what was happening, she was reaching out towards Red, fist clenched in raw anger.

It all happened so fast, at first Remy wasn't sure he was what he was seeing. One second, Red was pointing the gun at Ari, the next, he was clutching his nose.

"FUCK…owww" Came out of Red's mouth as he clutched his nose, glaring at Ari. If looks could kill, she'd be dead. "You little-"

That, however, was as far as he got, for in the next instant, Dom pulled the trigger on his previously downward pointed gun, firing a hole into Red's shoulder.

The screams of pain went ignored as Ari walked over to Dom and Eames. However, once they heard him rambling, they listened.

"It would have been perfect! I would have had _the_ team. The perfect team! And you all had to go fuck it up. Why? All I needed was Arthur- you could have kept your little architect! Fuck..owww" Red's ramblings were cut short as he started coughing.

"That's just it, Red. You could never have _me_." Arthur walked slowly over to where Red had fallen, a scowl on his face. "The me you had for a short while wasn't _me_. It was some brainwashed thing that you created."

Eames and Remy both came to stand next to Arthur, one on either side. "In your file, I also happened to read that you are a wanted criminal. I do think I'll call the cops and leave you here for them." Remy smirked. "Of course, that's after I do this." He quickly smashed his shoe into Red's nose, breaking it and causing another cry of pain. "For Simms." He walked away. (**A/N: So dramatic**)

"I just want you to know, that I really hate you, and this moment of long awaited revenge is really enjoyable, you arrogant, narcissistic asshole." Eames also walked away, leaving just Arthur by Red (again).

"Goodbye, Red. I don't think we'll be seeing each other again." With a smirk, Arthur went over by Dom (and everyone else).

Remy pulled out a phone. "I do believe that the police are do for an anonymous tip."

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: We are so close. Sorry it's so short…review?**


	24. Epilogue

The Team Again  
>Epilogue<p>

**Wolfie: PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS, IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON SEQUELS AND SUCH! **

**I must admit, this is kinda sad. This was my one true, good story. I stuck with it through my ups and downs, through my major short moments of depression and my story highs….damn, this story is like my baby. Now I'm kinda really sad…oh well, because I have good news..**

**I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS! Oh yeah! I sorta have a plan. So look for it. It may end up being called 'The New Beginning'. Or maybe 'To Move Forward'. Please tell me if you want a sequel.**

**Now, before you read this, I must ask you to re-read the story…you don't **_**have**_** to, but I made slightly drastic changes to the story. And I changed all the chapters slightly. And I will change them even more.**

**This chapter is dedicated to FireflyCity. I also feel the need to say that this story might not exist without her, because she was like my rock for it. She was the freakin rock. So you should all go thank her and visit her profile. Also, she's the one that made me revisit all my chapters. Well, she didn't **_**make**_** me..**

**Disclaimer: A direct quote from ****The Five Flavors of Dumb**** by Anthony John; "…lips touched… It was the smallest, gentlest, most earth-shattering kiss in the long and glorious history of kisses…"**

**And the line "the team again…" refers to them being the ultimate team. **

Oo0oO

"_Goodbye, Red. I don't think we'll be seeing each other again." With a smirk, Arthur went over by Dom (and everyone else)._

_Remy pulled out a phone. "I do believe that the police are due for an anonymous tip."_

Oo0oO

With Red taken into police custody, the whole team felt more at ease. However, life had to go on. Which is how they found themselves standing outside an airport saying goodbyes, as they parted ways. Eames and Arthur were currently trying to convince Remy to come with them to go explore Chicago, Dom was going back to his kids, and Ariadne was going back to school.

"Come on, mate. It'll be _fun_." Eames pestered, looking at Remy imploringly.

Remy simply shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't. I have business to attend to in London. Besides; having Arthur and I in the same country is never a good idea. We always manage to find bucket loads of trouble." Remy and Arthur smiled fondly at each other. "I'll be watching you, though. Make sure you stay safe." He started to walk away, paused, and turned to face them once more. "I'll _always_ make sure you stay safe." With that, he left.

Eames walked over to Dom, allowing for Arthur to go over to Ari.

"Will I see you again soon?" Ari said, looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah. I don't know when, but we'll see each other again. Soon…probably." He paused for a moment. "I have an apartment in Paris."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He decided _not_ to tell her he bought it right after the inception job.

She smiled at him. "I'll miss you."

He smiled at her, then leaned forward slightly. She found herself doing the same, and their lips touched. It was the smallest, gentlest, most earth-shattering kiss in the long and glorious history of kisses.

Leaning in to whisper, Arthur found himself saying "Maybe I'll come stay in Paris for a while, _then_ go visit Eames."

Ari smiled, then looked over to where Eames and Dom were standing, knowing that they had both expected this.

Oo0oO

Soon, the group found themselves parting, Eames to the city, Ari and Arthur to a flight to Paris. Dom stood standing, and as he watched each of them walk away to their various destinations, he knew they would inevitably recover. He knew this because they were a team again. They were _the team_ again.

The End

Oo0oO

**Wolfie: It's done. GASP. I will write a sequel. I must give credit to Legal-Assassin-006 and Dreamheart12, for reviewing on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. Thank you. Thank you all my other readers as well! **


End file.
